rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Labyrinth (A.I.)
The Labyrinth A.I, also refered to as simply Labyrinth, is an Artificial Intelligence and servant of the Cosmic Powers. It is an avatar of the Labyrinth created by Burnstorm to contain Chrovos after the Cosmic Powers staged their uprising against him, and thus is confined within the black hole around which Starseeds orbits. It serves as a supporting character in the final act of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. Overview Presumably, the Labyrinth avatar and the labyrinth structure itself were both created at the same time by Burnstorm to contain Chrovos. To that end, Labyrinth traps and attacks the minds of anyone who enters the black hole, causing them to "self-destruct" regardless of their intent. The labyrinth is said by Kalirama to be populated by "ghosts of history" and "demons of the underworld". However, the primary threat is in reality the illusions it generates. Labyrinth possesses the ability to read minds (including those of robots like Lopez), and designs illusory scenarios to separate intruders and drive them to die willingly, usually by convincing them to jump into the black hole. Its avatars can also disguise themselves as many people at once, either drawn from its victims' memories or completely fabricated. The illusions are complete enough to fool even other Cosmic Powers; Labyrinth's mind-reading powers, though, appear to be imperfect. Role in Plot In The Shisno Paradox, when Kalirama and the other Cosmic Powers are explaining the plan to re-fortify Chrovos' prison to the Reds and Blues, she states that the journey into the labyrinth is one none have ever survived. Due to the interference of Donut and Genkins, however, the Reds and Blues end up taking on a different mission instead. In Singularity, after Genkins claims the majority of Chrovos' power, his plan involves Labyrinth killing the remaining Shisno, bypassing the firewall so that he can absorb the remainder of their energy. He transports the Reds and Blues to the labyrinth and they are successfully separated, but the only one that Labyrinth succeeds in "killing" is Lopez. After Donut and Doc enter, they are able to break the others out of their personal illusions, reuniting the team. Following a hand-to-hand fight against Carolina while disguised as her past self, Labyrinth finds itself defeated by the united team, dropping the illusion and revealing its true form. Though the Reds and Blues cannot convince it of their good intentions, it realizes that Genkins is a traitor to the Cosmic Powers and briefly overpowers him with another illusion (and the Golf Club). Nevertheless, Genkins manages to see through the illusion and knocks the avatar into the black hole. Reading Donut's mind and understanding his plan, another of Labyrinth's avatars remains invisible as Donut lets Genkins fall into the black hole, which transports him back to the Big Bang. It reveals itself as Donut explains what happened soon after, much friendlier. Labyrinth presumably returns to its duties protecting Chrovos' prison after the Reds and Blues leave. What happens to it and the rest of the Cosmic Powers after Singularity remains unknown. Trivia *The Labyrinth's armor consists of a Stinger helmet and body armor. Category:Cosmic Powers Category:Characters Category:Active Category:AI